The Wandering, Their Dwindling World
Category:Fiction *'Author': Crystalnorn *'Fanfiction Address': http://creaturescaves.com/forum/viewTopic.php?ID=1309 *'Fanfiction date published': October 24, 2007 - November 6, 2007 (Two chapters) *'Comic Address': Not yet published. The Wandering, Their Dwindling World (Previously known as Restoring the Balance) is a Creatures web-comic by Crystalnorn. It was originally a fanfiction that was published in the Creature Caves forums. As of September 6, 2008 it was then planned to be continued in a form of a drawn web-comic. The comic hasn't been published yet. But it is planned to be published in the web-comic hosting site, Smackjeeves. There will also be numerous changes to the character design and some changes in the story. There have also been some people who are not from the Creatures Community that have volunteered to help draw some pages. Story Set after the events of the Magma Norn story (yet years before the Bondi Norn story), Albia is now a barren wasteland after the Lone Shee left to pursuit the Shee Ark. Food, fresh water and life in general are all scarce. The Norn, Ettin and Grendel populations are all suffering. But the Norn population are suffering the most. The Ettin and Grendel population numbers are too high, while the norn population decreases. Grendels are killing them off, and Ettins and Grendels are having a better luck in finding food. The norns have become masochistic, and are almost begging for death to end their pain and misery. Meanwhile, a norn egg has been found by the Ettins. It eventually hatches into a healthy, male Hebe Norn who seems to take the appearance of The Ancient Norns, norns from long ago. He is forced to live the ways of Ettins. He is promised to be well cared for, but he is treated badly by the other Ettins. And everyone just calls him 'Norn'. Fed up by the disrespectful Ettins, he leaves to find his own purpose in life and becomes a vagabond. Only then he and his respectful friend, Kooroz the Ettin, see the true face of Albia. The suffering and silence. This norn, named Fairah by his friend, vows to end the suffering and restore Albia's balance to what it was years ago. Current Chapter Listing *Scroll 01: The Silence of Albia *Scroll 02: Born into the Hands of Albia Characters Protagonists *'Fairah (Faye-raw)' is a male Hebe Norn, born into the culture of the Worker Ettins. He eventually befriends Kooroz the Ettin. Having no name, Kooroz names him Fairah, which is Old Nornir for Wanderer. Once during a Grendel attack near the second Albian volcano, Fairah gets seriously injured and burned. As a result, his hand palms and feet soles are forever sore. After recovering, Kooroz takes him to another Ettin who is a craftsman. The Ettin makes gloves and boots for Fairah, so that he can use his hands and walk again. Fairah also began to wear brown rags as clothing and a rucksack made of leather. *'Kooroz (Coo-ruuz)' is a young male Worker Ettin. Unlike the other Ettins who love machinery and think it's their destiny to take care of them, Kooroz is far more interested in The Ancient Caverns, where The Ancient Norns used to draw and write on the walls of their lives. Because of his months of studying, he has became very smart but has no knowledge in machines whatsoever. The other Ettins often teased him for his odd interest level, until the very day when Kooroz had it and traveled to a faraway ancient cavern, where he planned to spend his entire life. Here he saw Fairah and began to befriend him. *'Tabidia' is a female Zebra Norn, who was once an inhabitant of the Capillata, only to escape through The Warp and end up in Albia. Here she is introduced to the suffering and gradually becomes constantly depressed like the others. She is unable to return to the Capillata and her family, so a male Magma norn(who also escaped from The Warp) named Tpilarah (Teh-pill-ah-raw) became her foster father. Once during a Grendel attack near her 'new' home, Daisy ended up in a bloody battle and gotten her right ear slashed apart. She can't hear all too well since then. She eventually meets Fairah and Kooroz and decides to travel with them to restore Albia's balance. Antagonists Miniature profiles coming soon. Other Characters *'Masrah Heemwal (Mass-raw Heem-wall)' is an extremely eldery Ettin, and the leader of the Worker Ettins who live underground. He has very long hair that reaches down to his lower back, and a very long white beard. Masrah Heemwal has strong beliefs in the 'destiny' of the Ettins, who's sole purpose in life is to take care of the machines that the Shee left behind. He is also extremely stubborn and does not approve of Kooroz's odd level of interest. Although Masrah Heemwal does have a small interest in The Ancient Norns, and it is said that he had lived during the ancient times and befriended one of The Ancient Norns. That norn eventually died, and a bone from his remains was made into a whistle. *'The Other Worker Ettins' are the tribal group of Worker Ettins, under the leadership of Masrah Heemwal. These Ettins live in the underground of Albia, where they also hold their own egg nursery and sleeping quarters. They also love machinery and often tease Kooroz because he doesn't like, nor has any knowledge, of machines. They also treated Fairah badly eventually in the story. Some of the few Ettins of this tribe are Nurse Keerii, Nurse Buumee and Uiidia. Changes from the Fanfiction *Tabidia was originally a ChiChi Norn named Daisy. She was made into a Zebra Norn instead as Crystalnorn finds them easier to draw. Her name was changed to keep the 'Old Nornir names' theme. *Kooroz was given glasses to distinguish him from the other Ettins without looking too different.